The invention relates to an electric contact for liquid crystal display cells. The contact arrangement described in German Pat. No. 2,910,779 consists of part mounts comprising a bottom part and side walls, from the upper ends of which two mutually parallel strips (projections) begin which reach over the display device. A display cell representing a single digit is pushed into the clamping seat thus formed. A fluorescence plate can then be provided between the holder bottom and the display cell. In the holder bottom, an integrated electronic circuit is embedded which is electrically connected to the terminal pins protruding from the holder bottom and to the contact pins located in the side walls. The contact pins are curved towards the display cell and, with connection surfaces extending across the end face of the display cell, form a spring-loaded electric contact for the electrodes. If the contact is unsatisfactory, the contact pins can be soldered to the connection surfaces. For the representation of several display symbols, a corresponding number of part holders is connected by means of snap closures.
The known contact arrangement can be exchanged only with great difficulty, even if the contact pins are not soldered to the connection surfaces. The display device to be provided with contacts cannot be operated in transmitted light. With the exception of a fluorescence plate, artificial illumination is difficult. In addition, the number of terminal pins for the representation of many display symbols is considerable. Using this contact arrangement, it is difficult to provide large display cells with contacts.
It is one of the objects of invention to provide an electric contact arrangement for liquid crystal display cells, which is suitable for both transmissive and reflective displays, which can easily be exchanged, and which allows good electrical contacting of the display cell. It is a further object to provide a device which is also suitable for display cells of any desired shape, and which has few external electrical terminals and is of space-saving design.
The advantages obtained by the invention are essentially that the electric contact arrangement, due to the counter-contacts, represents a good and stable electrical connection to the display cell and nevertheless, for example in the event of a malfunction of the integrated circuit, can readily be exchanged. Since the contact arrangement is located outside the display and illumination zone, it is particularly suitable for displays which are operated in transmitted light. Moreover, the outlay on connections, which is otherwise conisderable, using auxiliary prints, part holders and "chip-on-glass" technology is minimised.